It Started With A Kiss
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Kendall and Kick have always liked eachother, even before Box Office Blitz. If only they would admit it to eachother. But how did almost two years go by? Learn their story, the story that started with a kiss. KickXKendall
1. Box Office Blitz

It started with a kiss: Box Office Blitz

**Avery: Hello this is a disclaimer saying I own nothing.**

-Kick's POV-

I rushed through the movie theatre at top speed, knowing Pantsy was hot on my trail and I had to get away fast. I dove through the nearest door and ran into a random seat in the empty theatre. That's when I heard a female voice.

"What are you doing here Clarence?" Kendall asked

Aw, biscuits. This was terrible, why was she here? Think Kick think.

"I love this flick" Kick said

Kendall stared at me in disbelief. I was mentally smacking himself, I knew she did not believe me.

"You love the French cinema of Marcel Pombo?" Kendall asked

I looked up at the couple kissing on screen and my blue eyes widened.

"Sure I love all that mushy stuff" I said smiling

"Oh, really?" Kendall asked

I've got to admit, I was beginning to not mind talking to Kendall, in fact I actually enjoyed her company.

"Sure, I-" I began to say

"Buttowski, you in here?" I heard Pantsy call

"Oh no! What do I do?" I thought, looking around the theatre

I looked at Kendall, then at Pantsy walking towards us, then I looked at the couple kissing on the screen. I had a plan, but it was risky, I sucked in my breath, closed my eyes, and pulled Kendall's face towards mine, capturing her lips with my own.

I put all the passion I could into this kiss. For some reason I began to feel light-headed, as if I were walking on air. I couldn't feel anything but her, it's as if I'm floating in mid air, and my body feels like its full of hot maple syrup. This was my first kiss, I'm wondering if its hers too. Then we broke apart and I made sure that Pantsy was gone.

"I hope Kendall isn't angry" I thought

"Oh, wow, Kick" Kendall stuttered "I didn't know, I-"

"Oh no, she has the wrong idea, uh, what do I do?" I thought

The first thing that came to mind was to get her taste out of my mouth. I pretended to gag, wipe my tongue, grab her drink and drink from it, then spit it out.

Kendall was angry, I could tell. Although what I didn't expect her to do was pull a whistle from her pocket and let out a loud noise through it.

"Usher! Usher!" She yelled

Pantsy turned around and saw us, he ran towards us.

"Why you!" He yelled

"I guess I probably should have seen that coming" I thought

"Time to go" I said

"But it was just getting good" Gunther said

"I have to agree, wait, when did he get here?" I thought

"Come on" I said, pulling him by the shirt and dragging him away.

I had one thought on my mind for the rest of the night. Wow.

-Kendall's POV-

I sat in the empty theatre watching my favourite French film. It was about a beautiful girl named Taylor from North Carolina who moves to France where she meets two boys and has to choose between them. I then heard the door open and shut, then I heard the quick pace of someone's feet in the aisle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar looking suit and helmet. What was _he_ doing here?

"What are you doing here Clarence?" I asked

"I love this flick" Kick said

I stared at him for a moment.

"You love the French cinema of Marcel Pombo?" Kendall asked

Kick looked up at the couple kissing on screen. Then he looked back at me and smiled. I smirked inside, although I wondered if it was because I knew I was right or because he liked sappy movies.

"Sure I love all that mushy stuff" Kick said

"Oh, really?" I asked

I didn't show it, but I liked the fact that he was not afraid to admit that he liked romance movies.

"Sure, I-" He began to say

"Buttowski, you in here?" I heard the Usher call

"This ought to be good" I thought.

I leaned on the armrest and stared at him as he looked around the theatre. Then he looked at me, sucked in his breath, closed his eyes.

My brown eyes widened "what is he doing?" I thought

He grabbed me and pulled me towards him, pressing his lips against mine. It gave me a sense of adrenalin but also serenity. I felt drawn to him as my eyes fluttered shut. My heart began to race at speeds that I had no idea were even possible, my chest tightened like it was seconds from collapsing, and I think I liked it. My body felt hot with the sensation of a million sparks igniting like fireworks. I felt like I had been in a sauna, in a volcano, on the sun for a thousand days. This was my first kiss, it was indescribable, almost magical. I felt my head begin to spin, it was like I was transported into this perfect world where nothing else mattered but the kiss, and the moment.

But just seconds later he let go of me and our lips parted, but I couldn't stop an ear to ear grin from forming on my face.

"Oh wow, Kick, I didn't know, I-" I stuttered

That's when Kick began to gag, he grabbed my drink then spit it out all over the floor. I stood up and took a whistle out of my pocket, that my dad makes me carry around just in case, and let out a loud noise.

"Usher! Usher!" I yelled

The usher ran towards us "why you!" he yelled

"Time to go" Kick said

"But it was just getting good" Gunther said

"I have to agree, wait, when did he get here?" I thought

"Come on" Kick said grabbing Gunther and pulled him out of the theatre

One thought was on my mind the rest of the night. Wow.

-Kick's POV-

The next day I was walking out of the house to meet Gunther at BattleSnax, my head was in the clouds, and for some reason I couldn't get my mind off a certain blonde girl. I looked at the house next door and saw her sitting underneath a tree in the yard. Instead of wearing her usual outfit she was wearing a white sundress with lace sleeves, had a white daisy in her hair instead of a headband, and white flat shoes. She was focusing on whatever she was doing in her notebook. I stood on the sidewalk and stared at her for a few moments. She looked up and half smiled, she closed her notebook, and patted the ground next to her. I gave her a small smile and sat down beside her.

"Hey" I said awkwardly

"Hi" she said

"You, uh, going somewhere?" I asked gesturing to her ensemble

"Yeah, it's my mom's tenth anniversary memorial" She said

I keep forgetting that Kendall's mom is gone, you'd think I'd remember something like that, my mom is going to her memorial because they had been best friends since third grade. Kendall doesn't like to talk about her mom. That's when I began to think, maybe Kendall Perkins isn't so bad after all. Maybe today was the day everything would change, maybe we could actually be friends, or at least frenemies.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night" I said "I was trying to hide from the usher and, I don't know, um-"

"Clarence, don't worry about that" Kendall snapped, as if she just remembered we're enemies "lets just call it a "harmless kiss" and never tell anyone it happened"

"Fair enough" I said with my head down and getting up "See you around"

"Yeah, see you" Kendall said

So much for everything changing, I guess I should just accept that we are enemies always were and always were meant to be. I walked away, but I looked back after travelling a few feet to see her do what looked like wiping a tear from her. I don't think I've ever seen Kendall Alison Perkins cry, well I probably have I just don't remember. There is something you should know about me, I've taken way too many crashes to the head, long story short my memory is terrible. I walked off to BattleSnax looking back one last time to see her get in the car with her dad and brother. I stood on the sidewalk and watched them drive down the street.

-Kendall's POV-

I woke up this morning and just sat in my bed staring at the picture on my bedside table. It was a photo of my mother on her high school graduation night holding up her diploma and wearing her prom queen tiara, right beside her was her best friend Honey holding her diploma and wearing a purple helmet on her head. My dad took that picture and gave it to me after my mom died, he always told me I look like her, I have her eyes. My older sister Ember and younger brother Zane look exactly like my dad. Sometimes he puts his expectations for me up to high, he wants me to do good in school, be on the honour roll, prom queen, a doctor or lawyer and I just don't know how I'll ever live up to them.

I took a large box out from underneath my bed marked "Mom's things" I opened it and looked at a photo, she was a spitting image of me, in the picture she was holding a two year old girl with short blonde hair, wide brown eyes, and a sweet smile on her pink lips, me. I smiled and held the picture close to my chest as a tear escaped my eye. I wiped away my tear and put the photograph down, then I picked up the prom queen crown and placed it on my head.

"May as well enjoy it" I said to myself "I'll never actually win one"

I sighed and looked through the box some more, there were pictures of my mom with her best friend, Honey. Some pictures were taken when she was younger than I am now, and in some pictures I can see my older sister playing with my mom. I feel sad when I realize the fact that there is only one picture of her with Zane, I wish he had more time with her. I quickly change into my favourite white dress with lace sleeves, put on some white flat shoes, and put a daisy clip my mom gave me in my hair. I grabbed a note pad and sat outside under the tree in the yard, I began to write a letter to my mom.

"Dear Mom,

Hi Mom it's me, Kendall, as of today I'm twelve years, eleven months, and two weeks old. That's right it's going to be my thirteenth birthday very soon. Its really exciting mom and I'm happy but, I really wish you could be here with me.

Life is not a slice of sweet chocolate cake mom, life is hard, especially since dad expects so much of me. I am never going to be Miss Perfect, I try to be a good leader but no one listens unless I boss them around. I have almost no friends and, I know your going to hate hearing this, but Kick HATES ME! But yet, I feel weird around him.

When I'm around Kick I get lost in the blueness of his eyes, I feel weak and light headed, almost drawn to him. I need something, someone, I need to get my mind off him but what could I do? Find someone else?

I really miss you mom, things haven't been the same since you left.

Love you,

Kendall"

I looked up and saw him in his trademark jumpsuit and helmet. I half smiled, closed the notebook, and patted the ground next to me inviting him to sit down.

"Hey" Kick said

"Hi" I said awkwardly

"You, uh, going somewhere?" He asked looking at my white dress

"Yeah, it's my mom's tenth anniversary memorial" I said with a sigh

His eyes widened a bit, and I wondered if he forgot I ever had a mom. He should know about this, his mom and mine were best friends.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night" Kick said "I was trying to hide from the usher and, I don't know, um-"

I was mad, really mad, this was not the best time to bring up that kiss. Sure the kiss was kind of awkward and confusing but I, kind of maybe, sort of… liked it? Okay fine, I did like it, and I like him but I can never tell him. We were friends as toddlers, kind of, I remember every moment of it. But he doesn't. I also remember why we started fighting.

"Clarence, don't worry about that" I said in a harsh tone "lets just call it a "harmless kiss" and never tell anyone it happened"

"Fair enough" Kick said as he was getting up "See you around"

"Yeah, see you" I said as he walked away

I felt another tear run down my face, I know my mom would have wanted Kick and I to be friends but I guess that's just another expectation almost impossible to live up to.

"Kendall, its time to leave" My dad calls

"Coming dad" I say

Dad, Zane, and I got in the car and drove away, knowing that I would cry the most I packed extra tissues. I looked out the window and saw Kick watching the car as we turned around the corner.


	2. Dog Gone

Dog Gone

-Kick's POV-

Of all people why did I, Kick Buttowski, have to watch Ms. Chicarelli's stupid dog Oskar. He is a KC spaniel, aren't they supposed to be gentle dogs? There had to be at least one person in this cul-de-sac who could do this instead of me.

"What about Mr. Vickle?" I asked

"He's getting his hair dyed" Mom said

Of course he is.

"Brad?" I asked

"Studying" She replied

Okay know that I don't believe at all, he's probably watching Tankini Lumberjacks. Anyone else? The first person that popped into my mind was her, she wouldn't mind.

"Kendall" I said

"It's her birthday party" Mom said

Oh right it's Kendall's thirteenth birthday today, I could use that as an excuse to get out of this. But would my mom believe me? Of course not, she thinks I hate the girl's guts, she doesn't know what happened two weeks ago. Ah, two weeks ago and I can still smell the sweet scent of her lavender and vanilla perfume. That, doesn't smell good at all, snap out of it Kick!

That's when Oskar began to bark in my face, this was going to be an extremely long few hours.

-Kendall's POV-

I woke up to the sound of my brother jumping on my bed yelling "Happy Birthday" to me. I smiled at the eleven year old boy and hugged him. Hansel curled up by my feet and softly purred.

"Thank you Zane" I said, giving the boy a kiss on his cheek

"Your welcome Kendall" Zane said cheerfully "Daddy invited your friends and planned a party, he's really sorry he had to go to a meeting"

I knew what Zane meant by friends, people who live close by like Mouth, Jackie, and Gunther.

"What about Ember? Is she coming?" I asked

Zane shook his head "She's still at UCLA"

"Figures" I said

"But today can still be fun" He said

"If people come to my party, that is" I said

"What do you mean?" Zane asked "Everyone loves you, don't they?"

I smiled "Did I ever tell you that you are the best little brother ever?"

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing" Zane said modestly

I laughed and hugged the small boy again, then I told him to go play while I got changed. Maybe people will come this year. So I sat at the decorated dining room table with candles lit. My brother sat beside me, he had just finished drinking an entire gallon of soda and I was a bit worried that he'd be overly hyper.

"It's okay Kendall, people will come" Zane said "I'll be right back"

Zane ran out of the room and upstairs. So I sat at the table glumly and blew out the candles on my cake, no family, no friends, no celebration.

"Here you go" Zane said when he returned, he was carrying something wrapped in blue birthday wrapping paper "Happy birthday"

I unwrapped the box and inside I saw something that made me smile. A DVD labelled "Kendall's second birthday"

"You want to watch it?" I asked, he nodded and smiled

I put the DVD in the player and pressed play. A seven year old brunette girl appeared on screen with a blonde woman, I knew they were my mom and sister. My mom's belly was huge, she was about seven months pregnant with Zane.

"Do you know what day it is Emmy?" Mom said

"Yeah" Ember said with a toothy grin

I smiled Ember never let anyone call her Emmy anymore, she said mom was the only person allowed to call her that.

"What day is it?" Mom asked

"Kendall's second birthday" Ember squealed

"Yeah, should we go wake her up?" Mom asked, Ember nodded

They walked down the hallway and into my room at the end of the hallway. Then I saw a small blonde girl asleep on the bed, me at two years old, eleven years ago. My mom and Ember woke me up by singing "Happy Birthday" to me. The screen then cut to outside later that afternoon, Seven year old Ember was being annoyed by five year old Brad, my mom was talking to Mrs. Buttowski, who was holding three week old Brianna, and I was sitting on the lawn watching Kick play with his wagon.

"Kendall, are you going to play wagon with Kick?" Dad asked from behind the camera

"He show me" I said

"What is he showing you?" Dad asked

"Dat" I was pointing to him rolling down a small ramp and launching off a bigger one, sending him flying into the air and he landed safely on the sidewalk. I was clapping and yelling yay. Then Kick ran up to me.

"I have a give woo someting" He said in his adorable baby voice, he handed me a small box wrapped in blue paper. I ripped it open and opened the box to find a gold necklace that split in two with white and yellow beads, the necklace was decorated with a white butterfly, a jewelled flower, and a red flower.

"It pretty" I said

"Friends fowever?" Kick asked

"Yeah" I said

Then the video ended and I began to tear up.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked

"Yeah, just a second" I said, I ran up to my room and looked through my old jewellery and, sure enough, there was the necklace **(link on profile)**. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, it was nice but clashed with my outfit, so I put on a white skirt, yellow and white stripped quarter sleeve top, red head band, red and gold bangles, and red shoes.

"I still have the necklace Kick" Kendall said to herself "I'm sorry I don't have the promise"

That's when the doorbell rang, I ran downstairs to answer it and saw who I never expected to see at the door.

"Clarence, what are you doing here?" I asked

"It's your birthday" Kick said "I wanted to give you this"

He handed me a book titled "Accidental IT Girl" by Libby Street.

"My sister recommended it" Kick said "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" I said

"That's a nice necklace" Kick said "Where'd you get it?"

Should I tell him he gave it to me? Should I tell him I was sorry for breaking that promise all those years ago? That's when I realized that I was wearing his colours, red, white, and yellow.

"Oh, this old thing?" I said "I've had it forever"

"It looks nice on you" Kick said

He then turned to walk away before I could say anything else and I closed the door behind him. I opened the book to the first page and noticed something written on the inside of the cover.

"Happy Birthday Kendall. From Kick"

I smiled and blushed a bit, sure it wasn't much but I appreciated it. I went to be early that night thinking one thing. Best birthday ever!

-Kick's POV-

I just got home from dog sitting Oskar, so glad that Ms. Chickerelli didn't find out what happened while she was away. Speaking of which where's Gunther? Eh, he'll be fine. Brianna came out of her room with a book under her arm.

"Hey Brianna, what have you got there?" I asked

"Oh, this?" She replied, holding up the book "Abby gave it to me as a present, it's a good book"

"Present?" I said, that's when I remembered something "It's Kendall's birthday, I wonder how many presents she got"

That's when I realized I was saying my thoughts out loud.

"I was here all day and I didn't see anyone going to her house" Brianna said, then she handed my the book and a pen "Give her this book, Kendall likes books"

"Alright" I said "What is the pen for?"

"Writing a message in the book" Brianna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

I wasn't quite sure what to write so I just wrote "Happy Birthday Kendall. From Kick" it's not much but I actually hope Kendall will appreciate it. Why is that? I walked next door to Kendall's house and rang the doorbell. Kendall answered it, she looked, sort of nice in her yellow and white stripped top, red headband, and white skirt. But what really caught my eye was the necklace she had on, it had white and yellow beads, a white butterfly, a jewelled flower, and a red flower. It was kind of familiar to me, like I'd seen it before and I couldn't explain it but I felt happy that she was wearing it.

"Clarence, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked

"It's your birthday" I said "I wanted to give you this"

I handed her the book Brianna had given me, I felt my hands begin to sweat, why dose that happen when I'm around her?

"My sister recommended it" I said "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Kendall said

To avoid an awkward silence I decided to ask her about the necklace.

"That's a nice necklace" I said "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this old thing?" I said "I've had it forever"

Maybe that's why it feel familiar to me, she has probably worn it before.

"It looks nice on you" Kick said

Why did I say that? Alright it was sort of true, but that dose not mean I like her, dose it? I turned and walked away before she could say anything else, I made sure she closed the door before I ran back inside my house.

"So, how did it go?" Brianna asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your blushing" Brianna said

I was not blushing, I am Kick Buttowski and Kick Buttowski dose not blush. If I was it was probably out of embarrassment, but what did I have to be embarrassed about?

"Your crazy" I told her "I'm going to bed early, good night"

Lying in bed that night I kept on thinking about that necklace, what if it was more significant than I thought? What if it was her mom's necklace? But still, it felt important to me, and the question still remains, why?


	3. Mellowbrook Drift

Mellowbrook Drift

**Avery: I know Kendall isn't in this episode but Ronaldo is, just read and you'll know why I used this episode.**

-Kick's POV-

Today was supposed to be my day, I was supposed to win the cart race. Ronaldo cheated with science, since when does science help you in life? Ha, I'll show him tomorrow on mount Hurtsmore. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because as I absent mindlessly walked to my house I bumped into someone. Someone who was also not paying attention to where she was going because she had her nose in some book. The blond stared down at me and I looked up at her. I made eye contact with the best milky brown eyes you've ever seen. She looked kind of pretty, I really like her top, it suits her. What am I thinking? I accidentally told her that last week when I lost my helmet, but that didn't mean anything.

"Watch where your going Clarence" Kendall snapped

"Maybe you should Kendall" I snapped right back

"What are you up to now anyways?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice

"Cart racing down mount Hurtsmore with that science nerd, Ronaldo, tomorrow" I replied

Kendall raised an eyebrow as if trying to remember who Ronaldo was. He moved here about a month ago so I wasn't surprised she didn't know who he was.

"And I'm going to beat him" I said "Because I have the laws of awesome on my side"

"The laws of awesome?" Kendall said with a laugh, then she walked away

I narrowed my eyes at her as she left, I'll show her. She thinks she so perfect with her good grades, and her ruler strait honey blonde hair, and that It Girl book she's reading.

Wait, didn't I give her that book? I thought she wouldn't read it, maybe it's actually a good book. Or maybe she thought she'd enjoy the only present I've ever given too her, wondering if it would be the only present I ever would give her. Honestly I don't even know if I'll give her any more presents. But I cant even explain my relationship with her, its like trying to find a needle in a haystack, almost impossible. I guess it's just easiest to say we're opposites that don't attract.

"Hey, Kick" I heard Gunther yell "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh right" I replied I was so preoccupied thinking about Kendall I almost forgot

"What were you talking to Ms. Perkins about?" Gunther asked with a huge smile on his face, I rolled my eyes

"Just our usual banter" I replied

"Yeah your usual banter that sometimes involves kissing" Gunther teased

I felt my cheeks get hot and turn a bright crimson colour.

"Gunther!" I yelled in anger "I told you to never bring that up again"

"Sorry" Gunther said "By the way, why do you hate Kendall?"

My eyes widened as I tried to rack my brain for the reason why I hate her. Well there is the fact that she's a diligent teacher's pet that is quite relaxed and easygoing and I'm a daredevil that likes stunts, awesomeness, and being hardcore. Its just not likely for people like her and people like me to be friends. I suddenly got a vague image in my mind, it was dissolved and blurry like a forgotten memory. I could almost picture the face of a little girl, she was sitting on a bed crying. I cant hear what she is saying but I can tell that she's angry.

"Hey Kick" Gunther yelled "Are you okay?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Who was that girl and why was she so familiar? What happened?

"Yeah Gunther, I'm fine" I said

-Kendall's POV-

I sat in my backyard hammock, connecting two maple trees. Through the green leaves I could see the bright sun shining, the brilliant blue sky, and the big white clouds that were mindlessly floating by. They looked fluffy like pillows or giant pieces of cotton candy. It must be wonderful to be a cloud, just floating around in the atmosphere with no real place to go, just allowing the wind to take you away. Clouds are lucky to be free and have no responsibilities or expectations. I wish I were a cloud, then I could see the world as I change shapes. Down below little kids would point up at me and say "Look I see a cloud shaped like a bunny" or something like that. I stood up from the hammock and began to run around the yard with my arms open wide, as if I were a little bird trying to fly and taste freedom for the first time. I began to laugh and spin in circles. I felt the warm late May sun kiss my face and the slight, cool, breeze blowing through every strand of my long blonde tresses. Feeling dizzy I collapsed ungracefully onto the long, soft, green grass and inhaled the sweet sent of daisies and lilies from the flowerbeds. I smiled and looked up at the clouds again, I could see one shaped like a distorted turtle shell, one sort of shaped like a skateboard with three wheels, and one was shaped like a heart. I wonder if that heart means anything, maybe it's a message from my mom, maybe she's saying she still loves me. I smiled and allowed my brown eyes to flutter shut as I immersed myself in the warm glow of the sun.

I wish I could just lie here like this forever, but I cant because I have to pick Zane up from his tutoring session at the library. Science is Zane's weakest subject so daddy is paying some science whiz to tutor him so he can "be the best he can be." But its not like he's failing, Zane is smarter than I was at his age. I checked the time on my cell phone and sighed as I stood up. I picked up the book I had been reading in the hammock and let myself out through the back gate. I didn't even bother checking to see if the door was locked since I live in the kind of neighbourhood where you don't even need to lock the door. I read my book to keep myself entertained, it was a good book. It was the Accidental IT Girl book that Kick had given me on my birthday. I was preoccupied and didn't look where I was going so I bumped into someone. I put down my book and looked at the small boy in front of me. He looked up at me with those sparkling baby blue eyes of his, I wonder what his hair looks like. His entire family has different hair colours so I have no idea if his hair is black like his brother's or orange like his mom's. I should probably say something now.

"Watch where your going Clarence" I said, probably a bit hasher than necessary

"Maybe you should Kendall" Kick said my name as if it were a bad word

"What are you up to now anyways?" I asked with both curiosity and annoyance

He is probably up too some death defying stunt, sometimes I wonder what its like to feel that much adrenaline.

"Cart racing down mount Hurtsmore with that science nerd, Ronaldo, tomorrow" Kick replied

Ronaldo? Where have I heard that name before? Have I met this kid, well maybe he's someone that can actually beat Kick. He's probably not nearly as tough and hardcore though.

"And I'm going to beat him" Kick continued "Because I have the laws of awesome on my side"

"The laws of awesome?" I said, I began to giggle a bit, then I remembered I had to pick up Zane so I walked away without another word.

I went back to reading my book as I continued to walk to the library. I was at that part of the book where the main girl and guy finally put their differences aside and stop being enemies, and they kiss. This is why books are so unrealistic, but then why would I die just to be Juliet for one day. Why was I, Kendall Perkins, suddenly jealous of a fictional character? I guess that is what's wrong with girls that like romance books and movies, were dreamers. But everyone has to grow up eventually and realize that everything in fairytales and romance novels, none of that happens in real life.

"Kendall" I heard Zane yell when he saw me

"Shh" The librarian hissed

I smiled and hugged my little brother, then a blond boy with glasses over his hazel-green eyes slid his chair back and stood up from the desk he and Zane had been working at.

"Hello there, you must be Kendall" he extended his hand and smiled at me "I'm Ronaldo"

I think my eyes widened a little, I knew I had heard that name before. So this was the guy Kick was racing with tomorrow. I took his hand and shook it, since I don't have many, or any, friends I might as well be nice to this guy.

"Is daddy coming home for dinner tonight?" Zane asked

"I don't know Zane" I whispered, I didn't want Ronaldo thinking we had a terrible father

Zane sighed, I felt sorry for him, he doesn't even remember mom and sometimes it feels like dad is home less and less.

"I have to use the restroom" Zane said, he ran to the restrooms at the back of the library

"You know, your pretty" Ronaldo said

"Um, thanks" I said, was he hitting on me?

"Do you like tea or coffee?" Ronaldo asked

"I actually prefer tea" I said

"Really, because my mom works at this new tea shop not far from here called Chai Me" Ronaldo said "You want to go there some time?"

"You mean like on a date?" I asked

I had never been on a real date before, unless you count that mishap in the theatre but lets not. He is not a bad looking guy, I could easily use him to make Kick jealous. Wait, why would I want Kick to be jealous if he hates me? And why would I even want to make him jealous? Plus, Ronaldo is not a bad guy, why would I want to use him? But hanging out with him could help me get my mind off of Kick. Even if I don't like him in a boyfriend way I could force myself too. That wouldn't count as using someone, would it?

"Do you want it to be a date?" Ronaldo asked with a smile

Zane came rushing back towards us.

"Kendall can I go to the park and play with Joel?" Zane asked

"Only if you stay with him and someone walks you home afterwards" I said like an overprotective mom

"Kendall I'm not a baby" Zane whined

"Yes but your not a teenager either" I reminded him "stay safe"

I know why I'm badgering him even though he is an eleven year old boy that is perfectly capable of taking care of himself in our tiny town where nothing exciting really happens. Its because I've lost way too many important people in my life and I don't want to loose anyone else.

"Bye Kendall, bye Ronaldo" Zane said as he hugged me and ran off

"So about the date, you want to go?" Ronaldo asked

How many times would this actually happen in my life, how many guys would actually like me? I mean I'm just a teacher's pet.

"I would love too" I finally replied

Then the two of us left the library and walked towards the tea shop.


	4. Kyle Be Back

Kyle Be Back

-Kick's POV-

I was supposed to do an awesome stunt in twenty four hours when guess who shows up? My human Spongebob, cousin Kyle. He hasn't stopped talking since he arrived, does he ever breathe? There was only one possible way that I could ever practice my stunt and get into the global book of awesome. I had to get someone else to hang out with Kyle. I could hand him over to Wacky Jackie, but that could either go two ways. One they could get into some huge fight over who was a bigger fan of mine, or they could form an alliance and be the worlds most annoying fan club. I wasn't willing to risk either so who else could keep Kyle entertained? I looked around at all my neighbours. A few of them caught on to what I was doing and looked away.

I looked at the house next door to me, walking towards it was my blonde enemy. She walked down the sidewalk nonchalantly, like she didn't have a care in the world. She looked rather nice this morning, wait did I really just think that. Well hopefully she wont mind keeping my cousin occupied. I pushed my cousin while he was annoyingly yapping without stopping towards the blonde girl. She froze with fear in her eyes, and a glare that was silently pleading that I'd pass her and she wouldn't have to hang out with Kyle.

"What do you think they used when they put Humpty Dumpty back together? I think they used duct tape" Kyle annoyingly buzzed

"Clarence what are you doing?" Kendall asked "And could you do it somewhere else?"

"Oh my gosh just look at who it is! Its Kendall, Kendall Perkins, Hello Kendall Perkins, how have you been? I have not seen you in a year, its so wonderful to see you Kendall Perkins really, really, wonderful…" Kyle said enthusiastically

I covered Kyle's mouth with my hand to avoid constant interruptions while I was talking to Kendall.

"Please, I'm begging you just keep him out of my hair for a few hours" I begged

"Do you have hair?" Kendall asked, I could tell she was serious by her facial expression

"Yes, but that's not the point" I replied "I need to get into the Global Book of Awesome, do you know how huge that is Kendall? It could start my entire career"

Kendall's rose lips curled into a small smile "Okay, but you owe me big time"

"Fair enough" I said, I made a mental note to do something nice to Kendall, just to return the favour

I returned to my stunt, I could see Kendall sitting on the front steps of her house, Kyle was saying something to her. She didn't look annoyed, actually she looked kind of embarrassed, I wonder what he was saying to her down there.

"You ready Kick?" Gunther asked

I put on my smug half smile and said "I was born ready"

Just before I was about to practice I took one last look at Kendall and saw that she finally had it. Biscuits, she was going to hand Kyle back over to me. That is when I saw her push Kyle over to Ms. Chickerelli and quickly run in the opposite direction. Just before she went back inside her house she looked up to me, I gave her a "thanks for trying" look and she winked at me, I winked back. Okay its official this girl has my permanent respect. Then Brianna came pushing Kyle in front of her, wow that was fast.

-Kendall's POV-

I was just coming back from a morning walk when I heard Clarence's annoying cousin Kyle drive back into town. I was just walking back inside my house thinking about how it was such a nice day. Then Kick came towards me with his cousin. I froze, my first instinct was to move, or speak, or do something other than just stand there and staring at the boys. So I prayed that Kick was not handing his cousin over to me, and those prayers were not answered.

"Clarence what are you doing?" I asked "And could you do it somewhere else?"

"Oh my gosh just look at who it is! Its Kendall, Kendall Perkins, Hello Kendall Perkins, how have you been? I have not seen you in a year, its wonderful to see you Kendall Paerkins really, really, wonderful" Kyle yelled, quickly and happily

Kick covered his cousin's mouth so he couldn't cut into the conversation.

"Please, I'm begging you just keep him out of my hair for a few hours" Kick pleaded, his blue eyes becoming puppy dog eyes

"Do you have hair?" I asked curiously

"Yes, but that's not the point" Kick said "I need to get into the Global Book of Awesome, do you know how huge that is Kendall? It could start my entire career"

I contemplated this, if he became rich and famous than he might move, or have a whole lot of fan girls. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the thought of that. However being a famous daredevil meant so much to him. It would be best if I'd let him be happy.

A small smile appeared on my face "Okay, but you owe me big time" I said

"Fair enough" Kick said, then he left before I could change my mind, I sat down on the front steps of my house and braced myself

"So Kendall do you still have that huge crush on my cousin Kick?" Kyle asked "Kick likes you ya know he will not shut up about you he always tells me oh my gosh Kendall is so pretty and amazing I wonder if she likes salamanders"

I groaned loudly. Kyle assumed I had a little crush on his cousin Kick last year because the last time Kick tried to get into the Global Book of Awesome he gave me cousin Kyle. Kyle was trying to get to know me better through girl topics that were kind of stereotypical. The only topic that girls might actually talk about was what do you look for in a guy? I answered honestly, anyone who can show me a good time, can make me laugh, someone i can trust, surprises me, even teach me how not to be so laidback, basically everything I'm not. Kyle's mind just jumped to Kick.

"Kyle I don't like Kick and he dose not like me" I persuaded him

"No, I know you two love each other with your loving and your hating but mostly your loving" Kyle blabbed "Its puppy love, oh how I love puppies…"

This is too much, I'm sorry Kick.

"…puppies are adorable but they are nothing compared to dogs…" Kyle kept talking

I pushed him towards someone Kick wouldn't mind me giving his cousin to, Ms. Chickerelli.

"…Dogs sweat out of their tongues so what are their armpits for?" Kyle asked

I pushed Kyle towards Ms. Chickerelli and took off towards my house. Just before I went inside I looked back up at Kick, he gave me a "you did your best look" and I gave him a promising wink. Then I darted back into my house.

**Avery: I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to start writing the next chapter soon and this episode has lots to work with.**


	5. Dancing With The Enemy

Dancing With The Enemy

-Kick's POV-

The moment Mr. Vickle welcomed us to dance appreciation class I knew I had to get out fast. But the doors were locked so I couldn't escape in time. Biscuits, what am I going to do? I have to get out of here I really don't want to dance with a girl especially not… I looked across the room at Jackie who was not so silently praying that she'd get me as a partner. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of dancing with Jackie.

"Come on Kick its time to choose a partner, there are plenty of other dancers to choose from" Mr. Vickle said to me

Mr. Vickle pushed me past a line of girls that didn't have a partner. There was Jeanette, Olivia, Catherine, and Heather. Jeanette hardly knows me so we can leave her out, Olivia is stuck up rich snob, Catherine is allergic to everything, and Heather has a boyfriend. Mr. Vickle pushed me past those girls and stopped at Wacky Jackie.

"Hi Kick" She exclaimed excitedly

"Hi Wacky Jackie," I accidentally slipped out "I mean regular Jackie"

"Kick it's so weird running into you, right?" Jackie buzzed "When we're picking dance partners, oh my gosh what are the odds?"

She put her hand on my arm, its official she's giving me the creeps.

"What are the odds?" I said, taking her hand off my shoulder by her finger like she was an old moldy sandwich "Two star-crossed lovers brought together by fate" I pulled Jackie over to Gunther and locked their hands together "Sorry pal, I owe you one"

I walked away from the two, Jackie looked mad and Gunther looked a bit sad.

"Well looks like everyone's all paired up so I guess I'm excused" I said, pushing the door open

"Not so fast" Mr. Vickle said, I looked back at him with wide eyes "Okay know who doesn't have a partner?"

"Uh, I don't have a partner" I heard a feminine voice say

The entire room turned their heads towards the source of the voice and said "ooh" simultaneously. Oh no not her. Sure dancing with her was better than dancing with Jackie but can she even dance? Will she step on my feet and make a fool of the both of us. Something in my brain told me I had nothing to worry about, I had no idea why. I narrowed my eyes at the girl.

"Kendall" I said her name as if it were a curse

"Kick" She said, narrowing her eyes

She thinks she's so perfect and- Wait, did she just call me Kick? It was in the heat of the moment, it doesn't matter.

"Oh good" Mr. Vickle said, pushing me towards the tall blonde "You two know each other"

"Yes, I've had a few run-ins with Clarence" She said

"Yes I'm familiar with Officer Kendall, of the Fun Police" I said

-flashback-

Yesterday I was trying to do a stunt were I skateboard off a ramp, hit a trampoline, and stick a landing. But Kendall ruined it by kicking the trampoline out of the way so she could set up a stupid lemonade stand. So instead of jumping off a trampoline I crashed into a lemonade stand and plastic cups filled with lemonade. My skateboard broke in half, meaning I would have to pay a visit to Hush and Razz.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at her

"I didn't know that you were using that trampoline" Kendall defended

"Well when you see a trampoline on the ground someone is obviously using it" I scowled "I could have gotten severely hurt"

"Why would you care, you loose your brain cells all the time" Kendall yelled

Why we were fighting over spilled lemonade was like crying over spilled milk, pointless. But we fought anyways, for three hours until Gunther and Kendall's little brother, Zane, came and broke up the fight.

-end flashback-

"Super, now you two, don't be shy" Mr. Vickle said

Mr. Vickle put our hands together as were stared daggers at each other. The moment her hand touched mine I felt hot like I was in a heat wave drinking hot chocolate and sitting in a hot tub. I could see what looked like smoke, or maybe steam, or sparks, wait not sparks.

"Ooh hot, I smell a salsa duo" Mr. Vickle said

The world around me sort of faded away because I was too busy just staring at Kendall. If I were not so caught up in the moment I would have yanked my hand away and said something insulting to her. But I didn't do anything, neither did she, we just stood in the middle of the gym like statues. We didn't even break eye contact, didn't even blink, I just stared into her golden brown eyes. It didn't feel very long, like three or four seconds, when it could have been hours. I could hear Jackie yelling in fury and I didn't even look at her, I didn't look when Gunther cried in pain, heck a dragon could fly through the door and me and Kendall would have not even noticed. Finally I had decided I had been starring at her long enough and didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Get your girly paws off me" I hissed

"You're the one with the girly paws" She hissed "I am so not dancing with you"

"I'm not dancing with you" I retorted

"I'd rather spend a day in detention then dance with you" Kendall snapped

Inside I laughed, the day Kendall gets detention is the day she hugs me.

"I'd rather punch myself in the face then dance with you" I said

"I'd like to see that" She replied

"Maybe someday you will" I said

We inched closer to each other with every retort until our faces were mere inches apart.

"Good so we agree" Kendall said smugly

"Yes surprisingly" I said

We looked away from each other at that moment, whether it was because it felt awkward to be that close to her or because we needed to keep up our enemy status I might never know.

"But I'm still not dancing with you" We said simultaneously

"If you don't want to dance, then you fail" Mr. Vickle told us

"Fail?" We yelled in unison again, we've got to stop doing that

"I cant fail gym" Kendall said in shock

Typical teachers pet behaviour, I've seen her in gym and I noticed that she always tries her hardest in this class, although I know its because she wants to beat me.

"Kick Buttowski does not fail" I said confidently

This time we willingly grab hands, I get the same spark that I did before only this time it's harder to keep from smiling.

"And the winner gets an A plus for the year" Mr. Vickle said, Kendall's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "There is also a beautiful trophy"

"Hope your ready to dance" Kendall said in a threatening yet attractive voice, wait did I really just think that?

"Then there's only one thing to do" I replied

"Get that A plus" She said

"And that trophy" I finished

"Then lets get to it" Kendall replied

"As long as you know," I said, I paused for a split second when I realized I almost said I like you "I don't like you"

"I haven't liked you since the first moment I met you" Kendall said

I tried to rack my brain for the moment I actually did meet Kendall, but I couldn't remember it. When did I meet Kendall? Why does she hate me so much? A dissolved picture appeared in my brain, it looked like a picture frame being thrown at my head. What happened? I shook myself from my thoughts

"I never stopped not liking you" I said

Why does this sound like something out of a clichéd TV show?

"Stop looking at me" She yelled

"You stop looking at me" I yelled

"I'm not looking, your looking" She replied in anger

"In your dreams" I yelled

"In YOUR dreams" She yelled

What exactly was she implying there?"Nuh-uh" I said

"Yuh-huh" She said

"Nuh-uh" I said

"Yuh-huh times infinity" She yelled in victory

"Ugh" I groaned, giving her the satisfaction of winning

Mr. Vickle began to play music and Kendall and I joined hands again. We looked around at all the kids dancing, the first thought in my head was why are we the only people holding hands? For some weird reason, and a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I didn't let go.

"I want that A plus Clarence" Kendall hissed

"And I want to chew the gross corndogs Kendall" I replied

I mentally smacked myself, why did I say that?

"Oh is dancing too tough for you?" Kendall asked

"You want tough?" I yelled "Hold onto your headgear"

I broke out into sort of a rock and roll dance, I probably looked like and idiot while doing that but only Kendall could tell. Suddenly I jumped up and accidentally slammed down on her foot, making her fall forward a bit and hit my helmet.

"Ouch, my nose" Kendall yelped

"You dented my helmet" I said, just to say something, I didn't mean anything by it

"You almost broke my nose and my foot with that stupid dance" Kendall said

"Two out of three ain't bad" I said with joking grin

"You need to be more graceful" Kendall said, grabbing my hand "Like a ballerina"

She spun me around, I wouldn't be surprised if a pink tutu appeared on my body.

"I don't do graceful" I snapped

"Don't or cant?" Kendall asked

"Great creaser side salad, looks like we already have some front runners" Mr. Vickle said

Me and Kendall watched dumbstruck as Jackie led Gunther in a dance across the gym floor.

"Hey Kick, you like what you see?" Jackie said "Well you had your chance, your going down"

I was certainly surprised that Jackie was that good at dancing. Hopefully Kendall and I can come up with something that will leave everyone in awe.

-Kendall's POV-

When the teacher announced we'd start a new activity in gym class today the first thing I thought was it's doge ball, but no, it's dance. I love to dance, it reminds me of my mom, she loved to dance and she taught me and Ember to dance. Speaking of Ember she's home, for the first time in what feels like forever my sister is back from UCLA. Now if only I could sneak past her to go next door to talk to Kick. My first plan was too run to the door, but that didn't work too well.

"Where are you going?" Ember asked, not even looking up from whatever she was watching on TV

"Next door" I replied

"Mrs. Buttowski's house? Where Kick is? Are you two finally dating?" Ember asked

"No" I yelled "We started a new activity in gym class and it was dance, I'm paired with Clarence"

"Really?" Ember asked

"We were the only two people that did not have partners" I replied

In all honesty I felt weird about what had happened today, I mean it was normal for him to decline Wacky Jackie, it was normal for him to hand her over to Gunther, but what was not normal at all was the fact that he actually held my hand. He didn't have to, no one else was holding hands, it was not a slow song. It was weird, like the time Milo asked Jeanette for a pencil sharpener when he had a perfectly sharpened pencil in his hand, now he's her dance partner.

"Well alright" Ember said

She turned back to what she was watching on TV, it took me a mere glance to realize she was watching a home movie. My eyes widened.

"Is that the beach house?" I asked, pointing to the television

"It is" Ember replied

When my mom was alive she had a beach house that she inherited from her parents, we used to go there every summer. Mrs. Buttowski always came with us, she brought Kick, Brad, and Brianna. My dad and Mr. Buttowski always had to work in the summer, but we didn't mind, it was as if the beach house was there for just the moms and kids. After she died she gave the beach house to Ember and I. I haven't been to that beach house in so long, every time someone asked if they could take me I've refused.

"I'm just going to leave" I said before memories could push tears out of my eyes.

I rushed out of the door and walked next door where Kick opened the door and let me in.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" he asked

Who reads the paper? People get in the paper for loitering in Mellowbrook, nothing ever happens here.

"No" I told him

We sat down on the couch and he pulled out a paper where the headline read "Your Going Down Kick." There was a picture of Jackie posing and Gunther looking scared behind her, my eyes widened. I grabbed the paper and read the first two sentences, noticing it just said "Your going down" over and over. Really? Is she that shallow? I crumpled the paper up and threw it over my shoulder, I stood up from the couch and paced around the room.

"Jackie and Gunther are going to win, they have a style" I said in defeat "and what do we have?"

"For your information I have a style, its called awesome" He exclaimed, picking up the TV remote "like this"

The TV turned on to two men wrestling.

"Wrestling?" I asked him in an "are you serious?" tone

"A meticulously choreographed form of awesome" He replied

I snatched the remote out of his hands and pointed it at the TV.

"Well I've got a style too" I said

I changed the channel to opera were a woman was singing.

"Opera?" Kick asked in disgust

"An elegant blend of music and drama" I said

He grabbed the remote from my hands.

"Well we should be awesome" Kick said, changing the channel again

"We should be elegant" I told him bitterly changing the channel again

"Awesome!" He screamed as he tugged the remote from my hands

Before I knew it we were fighting over the remote like one of those old married couples. We fought until we landed on a channel where a luchador and an opera singer were performing a dance that combined awesome and elegance. Simultaneously we dropped the remote and stared at the TV in shock.

"That's" Kick started

"It" I finished his sentence

"We combine our styles" Kick said happily

"Awesome meets elegance" I said just as happy as him

I felt a surge of electricity course through my veins, my heart started to pound faster, this must be what adrenaline feels like. All I could think of was "wow he is a genius" and "We are going to win" and "Wait, why are my hands suddenly warmer?" We looked down at the exact same moment and noticed that our hands had been clasped together for the last few seconds. We pulled away from each other and looked away, I wonder if his cheeks felt as hot as mine do right now.

-Kick's POV-

This was it, the big day. We had been practicing harder then we have ever practiced before, we were confident that we would win. The moment we stepped out of Ember's car we were ready, for anything. Before we entered the gym I turned to Kendall.

"You ready?" I asked

"Ready as I will ever be" she replied

That's when we heard Mr. Vickle say "I think I know who our winners are gonna be"

That was our cue, we threw the door open and shouted in unison "Us"

Why did that word feel so perfect when I was talking about me and Kendall? Me, her, us. I didn't know, I just walked behind her. I guess I should probably tell her right now, its now or never.

"Whatever happens out there I want you to know-" I began to say

My mind raced and screamed "Say it! It's now or never!" why was it so hard? Why did I hate her anyways? Why couldn't I say those three little stupid words, I like you. I opened my mouth to speak but I just couldn't find the right words.

"I-" I cant do this "I really don't like you"

I mentally slapped myself why couldn't I just say it? Wait, why do I want to? I'm a extremely awesome daredevil, I don't do love! But still my heart ached a bit when she replied.

"The feeling is mutual" She said sternly, and right after she said that my heart sank a bit in my chest, but I didn't show it.

"Then lets win this thing" I said

We walked to the middle of the gymnasium and we began our dance as the music played. It included many jumps, spins, and carefully practiced tricks. She was so flexible, more flexible then Brianna, who has been in ballet since she was three. Kendall could bend any way that she wanted to and never show any strain or complaint. I never knew that she was such a good dancer, however I didn't know that Gunther and Jackie could dance really well either. Kendall was an exception though, her perfectly stretched legs and pointed toes made every elegant move she made even more mesmerizing. She was strong, she was fearless, courageous, elegant, beautiful. We must have been amazing because when we had finished our dance everyone stood up and clapped for us, but I didn't notice. I was too busy looking into Kendall's brown orbs, it was like she was sucking me into her, and I was allowing it. The world had disappeared and all that I could see was her.

"You are so elegant" I said softly as if waking up from a wonderful dream

"And your so awesome" She sighed dreamily

We stayed like that, with me holding her, just looking at each other for a few moments. Then I saw a camera flash and the voice of Ember yelling "Kiss her!"

We leaped apart, gagging and grossed out. I couldn't believe this, I was about to kiss her! Wait a second- I was! I was about to kiss Kendall Perkins! I don't know what happened, all I know is that when we jumped apart, that was the end of our moment, and I didn't know when it was coming back.

**Avery: Okay, I know I changed the format of the chapter on you but I tried so hard to write this. I really had a lot to work with and it was kind of fun, hope you liked it!**


	6. Frame Story

Frame Story

-Kick's POV-

I hate cooking class. In all honesty I didn't take it because I thought it would be fun or easy, I took it because of her. Kendall has always been good with the culinary arts and I thought that maybe taking this class would make her believe I was just as good. But that just blew up in my face, and I mean literally blew up in my face. I don't know what happened, I forgot to bake my cake so I put it in the oven for ten minutes on the highest possible temperature. At first I thought, what could go wrong? That question was answered when the oven exploded. The next thing I knew Kendall's perfect dessert deflated and Ms. Fitzpatrick gave her a D minus. She turned to me, staring daggers with those two big brown eyes of her's.

"I will get you back if it's the last thing I do" she stated, those words made a small ache occur in my chest. Her words sounded cold and demanding, like more of a promise then a statement. I should have known then and there it was her, but why? Just because I accidentally ruined her A plus? Because I cant use an oven to save my life? There had to be more to it, what did I ever destroy that was hers? Why did we hate each other so much?

Suddenly I saw a dissolved picture in the back of my mind, it was shattered and broken, I could barely see the face of a girl. She was sitting on her bed crying and screaming, I stood in the doorway asking if she was alright. She yelled at me, telling me it was my fault, then she grabbed something from her nightstand and threw it at my head. That's the last thing I saw before the memory faded away.

What happened? What was going on? Who was that little girl who was crying on her bed and why was it my fault? What did I do to her? I could barely see her face but I could see her anger perfectly. She had a look of rage, like something terrible had just happened, but what did I do? Why was it my fault that some girl would get so mad at me that she would throw something at my head. It was weird, suddenly the loud pang of the bell rang and woke me up from my thoughts. I collected my books and walked outside to the hallway where Gunther caught up to me with a static electricity meter that looked like a clothes iron.

"Hey Kick are we going to break the static electricity record today?" Gunther asked in his always excited and friendly way

I smirked at my best friend, and all thoughts of what happened in cooking class faded. It was time to forget about Kendall and break an awesome and cool record. I took off my shoes and slid across the hall carpet in my white wool socks. I could practically feel the electricity move thorough me as I rubbed my socks across the carpet multiple times. Sparks of electricity were jumping off of my feet, it was like they were tiny lightning bolts.

"I'm breaking the record today Gunther" I said with a sly grin of determination

"Wow you just generated 578 volts of electricity" Gunther said, obviously impressed

As I stopped in front of him a surge of electricity forced his hair up, and I felt a sense of pride in doing that. It felt good to forget about everything else in my life and just focus on these moments with my best friend.

"Nothing cooler then static electricity" I said with a sly grin, I leaned against the nearest locker and felt a sudden shock in my body. It ran through my hand and into the locker, I looked at it with a shocked face and looked behind me to see that nerd Ronaldo with those two geeks from his science club. He was talking about some scientific discovery he made when my electric shock touched his computer, shorting it out and breaking it. After he got over the mental shock that his computer had just broke in his hands he looked over at me and pointed strait at me, hunched over, eyes narrowed at me.

"Buttowski" He screamed in a fit of rage "I will get you back if it is the last thing I do"

I flashed back to when Kendall said that to me not twenty minutes ago, is everyone out to get me today? Apparently yes.

-Kendall's POV-

I've always been a great baker, being a great baker was something I got from my mother. Every summer me, my mom, and Ember would be in the summer house kitchen for hours, baking cakes, cookies, and any other dessert we could think of. We always made something special so when Mrs. Buttowski arrived with Kick, Brianna, and Brad we could eat whatever sweet thing we desired. I miss the summer house, and my old best friends. Sandra, Ryan, Isabel, and me had been inseparable since we were kids, we were always excited to see each other when we arrived at Seahorse Bay and always cried our eyes out when it was time to go. Sandra was my first best friend, she was lucky she never had to leave Seahorse Bay, she lived right next to the ocean. She was beautiful, her long hair was the colour of rusty gold and her eyes were grey but had little tints of blue in them. We used to swim together and play together, and Kick often joined us. Isabel and Ryan, the twins, they always had to take a plane to get to Seahorse Bay. They always complained that it was a long and tiring flight across the country, but they never missed a single summer. You could tell that the two were twins, both had curly hair that was black as night and ocean blue eyes. I used to call them the vampire twins because even after being in the sun all summer they never got tan. They were probably still there, sitting in the heat of the sun, soaking themselves in the cool salty ocean wind, watching fireworks from the floating dock on the fourth of July. The amazing feeling that being with those people at the summer house gave me was indescribable. But now they have probably forgotten about me. But I will never forget about them.

Anyways, I was sitting in cooking class, with my perfect cake in my hands. I knew without a doubt that this would be the easiest A that I ever got. The aroma of delicious cakes filled the room, I could see Kick in the back of the room, he probably bought a cake from the bakery. I smirked at the thought of that as Ms. Fitzpatrick gave us our grades, but when she got to me there was a loud boom. Every head in the classroom turned to see Kick with cake all over him, and that the oven had exploded. But that is not at all what I was focused on, I was focused on my once perfect cake which had deflated. So instead of an A plus I got a D minus. It was terrible, I haven't gotten a grade that low since, actually I don't think I've ever gotten a grade that low. I looked back at Kick, narrowed my eyes directly at him and said in the most stern voice that I could conjure:

"I will get you back if it's the last thing I do"

-Kick's POV-

I thought long and hard about who was framing me, Ronaldo was an obvious suspect since he has had it out for me since the beginning. And I have not been the nicest person in the world to Kendall, I tease her all the time and I don't know why. But the harder I thought I just kept on returning to the same two people, Ronaldo and Kendall.

"Okay so it's either Ronaldo or Kendall" I said to Gunther

"Or Ronaldo and Kendall" Gunther stated

"Huh?" Was all that I could say, why would it be both of them?

I looked at him and he pointed down the hallway. I followed his gaze and saw the two blondes whispering to each other with mischievous grins on their faces. They were both holding red markers, like the sparkly red cap that I had found at the scene of the crime. They looked around in a secretive way and walked in opposite directions, I saw Kendall look strait at me with a cold and icy glare. That's when I knew, it was defiantly them, I was certain that there was something they didn't want me to know. I smiled and tugged on Gunther's shirt.

"Gunther you're a genius" I exclaimed

"Can I go to the bathroom yet?" He asked, making himself look like he had to pee really badly

"Stay focused Gunther" I told him

I ran down the hallway and hid behind a locker, I saw her standing at the end of the hallway by the AV department. She looked around so quickly that her blonde locks whipped her face, she reached for something that looked like a piece of paper wedged underneath the door. Kendall looked at it and a faint smile appeared on her face, what was she up to? Then with the paper clutched in her hand she ran in my direction and I had to duck behind a trash bin so she wouldn't see me. When she was gone I heaved a sigh of relief and attempted to open the door to the AV department but it was locked and the only people with keys were the janitor and Ronaldo. So I decided to get in through the vents. Once I was inside I smirked slyly to myself until I heard the footsteps of the two approaching and I ducked behind a large desk, only poking my head out to see what they were up too. I heard the door unlock and swing open as the two blondes walked in.

"That was a close call with Buttowski" I heard Ronaldo say

"Oh, don't worry about Clarence," I heard Kendall reply "So far our little secret is safe"

Just as I thought, they were behind this. They were the ones who framed me so that I would get expelled and have to be home schooled by Ms. Chickerelli.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed, both Kendall and Ronaldo's eyes widen to the size of plates "You thought you could get away with it but you cant, I found your red cap at the scene of the crime"

I held up the sparkling red cap so that they could see it. I expected their expressions to be shocked or slightly guilty but they just stared at their markers, and in a split second I knew why. But how was that possible? If it wasn't their cap then, what was going on?

"Their markers both have caps" I said to no one in particular

Then I noticed something, my eyes widened to the size of basket balls and my jaw dropped to the floor. I almost dropped the marker cap that was clenched in my hand, and I tried to rack my brain for what to say. But I was in too much shock, I didn't say anything for a moment.

"What the biscuits?" Was all that I had managed to get out

"So what Clarence?" Kendall almost yelled "Is it really so bad that we found love?"

"What? Love?" I asked in confusion

I was confused, what was she talking about? Love? We are barely fourteen, aren't we a little bit young to be in love? I reached for the paper that I had seen her take from under the door earlier and saw that it was a picture of Ronaldo and Kendall in a heart dressed as a king and a queen with the words "Kendall plus Ronaldo" written in hearts. I felt nauseous and my head began to spin, suddenly I made a mad dash for the corner of the room and my lunch appeared all over the floor.

"Okay Clarence, what do you want to keep quiet?" Kendall asked in almost a demanding way

Why would she even want to keep her relationship a secret? Last time I checked people wanted others to know about their relationships. Was she embarrassed about dating Ronaldo? Well he was science club president with strait As and his only friends were Mouth and Mouth's twin sister, Christina. But Kendall is not exactly Ms. Popular herself, so why would she want to keep Ronaldo a secret?

"How about nothing? I know you've been stealing my pretzel rods," Ronaldo spoke, interrupting my thoughts "I bet if I looked in that corner I'd find some chunky evidence"

Speaking of evidence, I need to find some and fast. If the guilty party wasn't Ronaldo or Kendall then who?

-Kendall's POV-

He knows. I cant believe this, Clarence Buttowski knows about my secret relationship and he is going to keep it a secret without being threatened? Something must be up. Normally Clarence would do anything to make it certain that I was angry and what could make me more angry then telling a secret like that. I didn't really want to keep my relationship a secret but I did it for a friend, and no not Ronaldo, but his best friend Christina. After I lost touch with Sandra she was the closest thing that I had to a friend. She has always loved science and is in the science club with Ronaldo, the two have the best bond that you've ever seen two people have. Ronaldo thought that it would hurt her feelings if we told her about our relationship, and in a way I think that he might be right. I just cant believe all that has happened today, from getting my first bad grade to Clarence finding out about my relationship. I wonder if he is jealous, maybe he regrets not asking me out first. He will regret not liking me, and I will move on without him. I hope.


End file.
